The present invention relates to the field of plush and mechanical toys, stuffed animals and other fanciful creatures of play, as well as object representations configured to bear postural and visual verisimilitude with human adults or children, other mammals, fish, and insects configured, for instance, for display as mannequins, sculptures, taxidermy, figurines and the like. More directly, the present invention involves illuminated, artificial eye structures for inclusion in such products for interactive, playful entertainment, exhibition and/or merchandising and which are electromechanically adapted to provide a response or reaction when engaged by users.
The present invention relates particularly electrically powered illumination features for fanciful and a unique method of use thereof. Such figures, for example toys or mannequins typically would be readily manipulated or operated by users for their own purposes. The effect of light passing from a light source within the novel artificial eye structure housing and through a substantially translucent material surface fabric which is blocked by generally opaque regions of the fabric is to depict a softly glowing image of an open eye.
For generations, display mannequins and conventional toys, whether plush, stuffed or of the more rigid variety, have fascinated children and adults alike. Popular toys, collectables and inanimate figures have included plush or soft varieties ranging from the timeless Teddy Bear to the more contemporary BEANIE BABY®.
Still others of a more rigid nature are exemplified by typical department store mannequins such as those from Decter—American Mannequin or Greneker, both based in Los Angeles, Calif. or as illustrated in McMullen's U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,212. Then, there are the fantasy toys such as CABBAGE PATCH®, BARBIE®, GI Joe® and Furby® dolls. Toy planes, trucks and cars may be made to appear animated with (human-like) facial features such as eyes, nose, mouth, and ears, and may also be afforded a soft pushiness so as to join the space traditionally filled by the ubiquitous “Teddy.”
From a review of the history of commercially available toys, sculptures and collectables of the types described above it is evident that continuous efforts, many of those successful, have been undertaken to enhance their value to prospective customers or more especially where small children are concerned. For example, plush and rigid toys alike may be provided with flexible limbs and other articulation features. With the help of clever inventors, such artifacts may seem to walk, bark, moo, sing, and even blush on command.
Many products of the type described hereabove are equipped with bells, rattles, squeakers, voice boxes, sirens, and a wide range of other sound producing elements and recorded message/playback devices. Recent high-tech features even enable dolls and/or plush toys to react to ambient conditions or to the presence of, or signals from, other similarly equipped toys. Toys now perform certain robotic tasks, simulate a conversation, and sense light and darkness. Such toys can be both entertaining and demanding. Realistic mannequins of all shapes and sizes can indeed influence consumer decisions.
Toys also may be equipped to make, or emit, light themselves. Devices have been devised to accessorize and enhance toys from the earliest days of light bulbs to the more recently introduced light emitting diodes. Lighting accessories play different roles in different applications. For example, they may provide toys, dolls and plush/stuffed animals with dazzling decorative features, or simply suggest humanesque qualities of character and warmth. They may generate entertaining light shows, or simply illuminate a room or pathway.
For example, Bailey's U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,209 presents a doll designed to provide an interactive experience for a caretaker as the doll demands feeding, picking up, and rocking. The doll communicates its needs by LED (light emitting diode) eyes. The eyes are lit when the doll is “awake.” A crying sound is provided by a speaker that further offers burping sounds following “feeding.” The LED changes colors and blinks in a coded manner to signal the doll's “needs.” Of course, this doll is not for very young children or infants.
Gahly's U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,393 shows another high-tech version of an interactive doll. Eye and lip movements are simulated as well as skin color changes. An electromechanical device controlled by a micro-processor enables the eye and lip movements. Skin color changes are implemented using a plurality of LED's in various colors located inside the doll and also controlled by the microprocessor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,117, Hampton et al. show yet another high-tech interactive doll. This is believed to be one of the reactive Furby® line, and includes an audio sensor in the form of an interior microphone. Between the animal's eye openings a light sensor is mounted between an IR transmitter element and IR receiver element. This permits communication between a plurality of similarly equipped toys. Like the inventions of Gahly and Bailey, discussed above, the Hampton et al. toy is for action play, as compared to comforting, and apparently not for very young children.
Catalano, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,640, illustrates a doll that can be made to “cry” by pumping fluid from an internal container and through conduit outlets positioned adjacent the doll's eyes. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,376, Copley et al. illustrate a stuffed toy having an animal-shaped body and including a belly portion that can be illuminated. Electrical circuitry and a power source, triggered by a touch sensor of a well known variety, generate a current flow to illuminate a dome-shaped member at the belly portion. A timer circuit automatically turns of the illumination source a predetermined time after is has been activated by touching the touch sensor.
Illustrated by DeMars in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,424 is another animal-shaped toy (in this instance a bear is simulated) equipped with imaginative lighting that provides the bear with a bashful demeanor. Lamps are positioned behind the bear's face and activated by a manual pressure switch. As the lamps illuminate, the bear appears to blush.
Fisher, in U.S. Pat. No. 928,744 shows an early 20th Century version of a stuffed bear, provided with a lighted nose and movable jaw. An external switch activates the animal's nose and jaw. It is not uncommon to use electric light bulbs or, more recently, LED's to represent the eyes of a doll, stuffed animal or other novelty toy. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,743 Hanson et al. depict a novelty toy in the form of a skull having lights placed in the eye sockets, and made to generate different shades of color. Rubenstein's U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,166 illustrates a combined tail-wagging, eye blinking device where lights are placed in a simulated dog's head.
Kinberg et al. present U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,074 demonstrating a stuffed toy simulating an animated creature, as for example an owl. The creature includes eyes depicted by light bulbs or LED's of the blinking variety. The body of the device is formed of a resilient or flexible material such that when pressed it will return to its original shape. Within the body is a collapsible bellows associated with a voice box that will generate a sound associated with the animated creature.
Also associated with the bellows of the Kinberg et al. device is an electrical circuit and power source connected with the blinking light bulbs or LED's. This is meant to be sufficiently interesting to a small child who would squeeze the toy so as to force air through the voice box thus generating a simulated creature sound (e.g., a “hoot”). Simultaneously with the voice box sound or, as suggested, independently, interconnection between the power source and bulbs/LED's will activate the blinking lights.
Kinberg et al. go on to state that this joint activity (i.e., blinking lights and sound) greatly adds to the play value of the device and enhances the child's enjoyment. While this device would be entertaining, it could hardly be comforting. Further, this toy lacks concern for safety measures with respect to exposed bulbs/LED's. This toy, in Applicant's estimation, would not be a preferred toy for a small child's bed.
Unlike other toys discussed above, patentee Woods recognizes the hazards of exposed bulbs/LED's in his depiction, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,273, of yet another toy configured as a doll or other animal. Woods' toy includes a pair of eyes fashioned with two flashlight bulbs. These bulbs are mounted within pupil passages in the toy's eyes and connected to a source of electrical energy by means of an externally operated switch. As a safety feature, the passages are restricted to prevent accidental removal of the bulbs. The Woods toy and others discussed herein as having lights or diodes replicating eyes fall short in the simulation of eyes. Mannequins, too, may be provided realistic eyes as shown by Pembor in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,053 deploying simulated eyelashes formed from “imporous (sic.) braid.” Another inventor Johnson presents artificial eyes inserted and aligned in taxidermy mannequins or lifelike sculptures in US Published Patent Application No. 20070190510. Johnson, by the way, temporarily employs a light source positioned behind eye pupils for sight alignment of the eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,214 granted to Parsons et al. is referenced herein for its discussion of diodes powered by batteries and controlled by pressure switches. Of particular interest is the discussion of well known micro light technology involving diodes and pressure switches, and the improvements described as the Parsons et al. invention. Included in Parsons et al. are different kinds of LED's and suggested applications therefor.
Regardless of their intensity and precise placement, internal light sources are perceived in the prior art only as brightly lit spots; not as actual eyes with pupils and expressions. Exposed light sources may prove unsafe for users. Bulbs or LED's may be forced from their sockets even by a relatively young child or infant, and easily broken or swallowed. Removal of bulbs/diodes from the wiring circuits pose further obvious hazards.
Despite continued technical advances and a growing variety of ancillary features, prior art mannequins and toys of the plush or doll type fall short of engendering in the consumer a sense of connection. Users of inanimate mannequins, toys and the like desire a simulated inanimate human, animal or other fanciful characterizations endowed with a capability for seemingly conveying a sense of connectivity and security, and to do so in a safe manner. The present invention effectively resolves the shortcomings and inadequacies of the prior art in satisfying a long felt need. For all purposes as appropriate, the above discussed patent documents in their entirety are hereby incorporated by reference herein.